priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 03 - Team Breakup? No way-kuma~!
Team disbanded? No way-kuma~! (チーム解散？困るクマ～ Chimu kaisan? Komaru kumā!) is the 3rd episode of PriPara, and it first aired on July 19th, 2014. Plot Things seem to improve now that Laala knows Minami is actually Mirei, and that Pripara isn't truly forbidden; but tension rises between her and Mirei when she loses her patience over how little skill she has. In order to truly test her, Mirei puts her in charge of coming up with a brand new Making Drama. '' Summary Recovering from her surprise, Mirei remarks on how different Laala looks in Pripara as they make their way outside of Prism Stone. Laala worries she's in trouble, but she calms down after Mirei points out that Pripara actually isn't against the rules. She goes on to explain that she has always liked idols, and it's been her long-time dream to become one, but the reason she displays such a different persona is because prior to becoming an idol she did a lot of calculative thought and its a popular idol personality; but she was hoping that someone would see her true self. But now she wonders if its too soon to have revealed herself, but she wants to be noticed right away. At this point Mirei realizes she is sending mixed signals and she comments that because of how difficult staying in character can be, she plans on revealing her identity at some point. It's then Laala brings up Headmistress Gloria and her anti-Pripara behavior, and Mirei explains that she only made it a rule upon joining the school staff. But if they were to become super-big idols that they would have so much power she wouldn't be able to do anything about it and she would have to let them keep performing, so it's very important for Laala to not only focus on her new fans, but her friends whose PriTickets were taken away. But she'll help protect Laala in the mean time, and she wants them to start training the following day. The next day the girls arrive to Pripara and head to the training building. They begin with basic fan-based skills, such as the perfect smile, walking appropriately, handshakes, and autographs. Laala struggles to do everything and Mirei loses her temper with her, so at school Laala tries to continue practicing her autographs until overhearing Gloria nearby. She runs away, but when she notices Gloria got something from her, she quickly grabs it and begins eating the paper, pretending to be a goat. Her suspicious headmistress stops her- only to show her the ''real way a goat behaves, and Laala uses this moment to escape. Only to run into Mirei, who gives her another punishment ticket for running in the halls. As punishment Laala is forced to polish the statue outside of the school. After school the girls return and see Laala isn't improved at all, so now both Mirei and Kuma are irritated and they begin insulting her lack of skill. Laala feels horrible and tries to express this, but Mirei refuses to listen and brings up that they were able to perform a Making Drama twice now, thinking this could encourage her, and she assigns her to think up a new one for their upcoming audition. Feeling depressed, Laala returns home and with Non they sit down to watch Pripara performances on television. As Sophie performs, Laala slowly perks up and decides to keep trying to avoid letting Mirei down- just then their mom comes into the room to ask Laala to deliver a pizza to Pride Tower Hills, located on Parajuku fifth street. Laala agrees and observes the order to find the customer asked for pickled plums, and her mom mentions that nobody else ever requests it except this person, and they never met them. Heading to the apartments, Laala quietly observes everything and stops by the main desk. As she waits for someone to come by she notices a strange girl with little energy nearby, and she mentions that she is picking up the pizza. Laala hands it over and appears to be in a good mood as the tired girl crawls over to the elevator she used to come down. The next day Laala reveals to Kuma that she couldn't think of anything, and he tries to use her sympathetic side thinking it would force her, but she is forced to hang up and run when the Headmistress overhears her. Mirei approaches after spotting an item she dropped, and to her surprise she sees its covered in Laala's autograph. Seeing how dedicated she was to trying to perfect it, she decides to speak to Gloria and sets up a chart to explain that 99.9% of the girl students are interested in PriPara, and 97.9% have even gone on to increase their grades, and those who skip work or forget are only 1.8%. She hopes Gloria would take this into account and realize Pripara is harmless, but she fails- even after bringing up that 85.7% of the PriPara idols have even made new friends and the percentage continues rising; but for some reason this angers Gloria. She demands Mirei never mention anything of friendship or making friends again and Mirei storms off. As Gloria observes her leave, she begins to think about how often she's seen Laala and Mirei together, and this causes her to become further suspicious. Outside Laala decides that she wants to show Mirei her true thoughts and feelings to express gratitude and she comes up with a Making Drama to reflect that. She shows up late again, but rather than tell Mirei if she's come up with anything, she tells her that they should just do their best. They change into their chosen coords and appear on stage to perform. After the performance the girls leave and receive their brand new tickets. Mirei compliments Laala for a job well done and returns the item she dropped earlier. Laala thanks Mirei for her help at school earlier, and Mirei attempts to act as though she was expecting Laala to do this -although its obvious she didn't- and they express a mutual agreement to become closer. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Akai Meganee *Gloria Ookanada *Non *Laala's Father *Laala's Mom *Nao (flashback) Major Events *This is the first episode showing Mirei's transformation change and eyecatch. *Starting with this episode, the OP finishes Mirei's transformation part to reveal her outside PriPara form. *This is the first episode in which Sophie performs. * Laala drops the -san honorific for Mirei. * The rule that states that elementary students at Paprika Academy are unable to go to PriPara does not exist, Gloria is just not too keen on the idea so she enforces her own rules. * Laala creates a brand new making drama. Trivia *This is the first episode to have 2 insert songs. *When Sophie performs Solar Flare Sherbet, she doesn't use Making Drama when Cyalume Changing. * The Prism Stone Drinks that were served by Akai to Laala and Mirei look like the drinks that Ann served in ''Rainbow Live! '' A nod to how Ann and Mirei both have the same voice actress, Serizawa Yuu. Videos Pri Para Episode 3 Preview PriPara プリパラ - EPISODE 3 - SOPHIE - 「太陽のflare sherbet」-1 (HD) PriPara プリパラ - EPISODE 3 - Laala & Mirei - 「Make it!」-1 Pripara Episode 3 Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance